Bloody Wrists, an investigation by Lady Darkravencrow
by Lady Darkravencrow
Summary: Tonight, a young girl has been murdered. Lady Darkravencrow is the only one able to solve this mistery. But who is Lady exactly? The character of Lady is based on the drawings of one of my friends, tsekuke: /art/Eve-Gothic-Character-Test-461068261


Bloody Wrists.

By : Lady Darkravencrow

The room was dark and small. There were no windows, and a horrible smell emanated from a pale corpse dressed in black. The policeman known as Greg was examining the body. After some time, Greg got up and said :

« There are cuts on the wrists. I think it is a suicide. »

« Well I think not. » Replied a dark, and mysterious but sensual voice.

Out of the shadows, Lady Darkravencrow appeared. She was pale like a dead body, and thin like a skeleton. Everyone beleived she was anorexic. She had long, flowing, pitch-black hair, and her eyes were totally white. She wore a long black dress that made her look like a ghost. She was very beautiful, too beautiful to be a mere mortal creature. Greg was always impressed by her beauty, so he looked at her with love, but also with bewilderment, because he did not understand what she said.

« How do you know it's not a suicide ? » Greg said.

« Look at the clothes. The victim wore a black leather corset, a black skirt and black high heels, with a lot of make-up. She was an emo like me. But look at the cuts. They're vertical, and not horizontal. An emo wolud never kill herself this way. This is clearly a murder. » Lady said. (A.N : Everyone calls her lady because her full name is too long to pronounce.)

« But what about the motive ? » Greg said.

« Maybe a prep was being a little too preppy. » Lady Replied.

Lady Darkravencrow bid Greg good night, and went out. She had places to go. An emo died tonight. And this was a crime she would not let unpunished. She headed to the bar where MCR gave their first concert. Nowadays, the band playing there were not emo anymore. The bar was falling apart. The world was falling apart. When Lady entered the bar, everything became queit, everyone was in awe because Lady was so beautiful. Without paying attention to anyone, Lady went to the counter and greeted Charlie « 666 », the bartender.

« Good evening, Charlie. » Said Lady

« I prefer to be called 666, you know that. » Replied Charlie, who looked annoyed, but also fascinated by Lady's beauty.

« Whatever. Do you know a girl called NightPrincessXxX ? » Lady asked. (A.N : NightPrincessXxX is the name of the victim.)

« Yes. She was a frequent costumer here before the preppy bands took over the stage. I can't blame her for leaving after that, though. » Charlie replied.

« Do you know if she had a girl friend ? » (A.N : Not in that way, my little sickos)

« Yes, I think ther was that girl called BloodyDirtyFingers. She lives two streets from here. » Charlie Replied.

« Thanks Charlie. Good luck with your bar. » Lady coldly said. She went to the house of BloodyDirtyFingers. The girl was crying blood because she had just learned about the murder of her friend NightPrincessXxX. Lady stared at her with dead, lifeless eyes and waited for her to stop crying. When BloodyDirtyFingers finally stopped crying, she told Lady that, the other day, she got in troubles with preppy whores and NightPrincessXxX defended her. Lady began to connect the showed a photo of the preppy girls on their facebook. After that, Lady went home because she was tired and hungry.

Once she got home, she took a knife that looked very old and cut her wrist. She then drank all of her blood because that was the only way for her to feed herself. As she emptied herself of her blood, she felt herself dying and fell in her bed, dead.

She opened her eyes and she saw purple smoke everywhere. She heard a drum rolling. In the distance, she saw NightPrincessXxX. She calmly walked to her, but she noticed she wasn't getting any closer. She looked behind her and saw one of the preppy girls, a blonde with a pink t-shirt. She looked behind her again and saw the two other preppy girls, both were wearing hot pink everywhere. She tried to touch one of the girls with her arm but noticed that her waist was slit vertically, and blood was flowing out of it. The sky turned blood red, and a black rain started to pour on Lady's face. What was the point of all this ? There was something she must have missed, bit what ? Clearly, the preppy girls were linked to the murder, but how ? She then noticed that NightPrincessXxX was naked, and blood poured out on her vagina. Everything became clear, and as she realized what happened, she woke up.

« Fuck. »Lady said calmly. She was still alive. This was her curse. She have to feed every night to stay alive, but she cannot die definitively. She was neither dead nor alive. This would normally make her feel alone, since no one could understand her, but she didn't feel anything anymore. The sky was still dark tonight. Lady took a clean dress that made her look like a dark queen and went had to get revenge for NightPrincessXxX.

Lady Darkravencrow arrived at the preppy girl's house. Even though the door was locked, Lady just gave it a little push and it opened silently. Lady closed the door and went upstairs, where the girls were sleeping. Once in their room, she lit several red candles, and closed her eyes. Suddenly, everything went black. The girls woke up, and could only see Lady and the lit candles. The blonde girl began to cry.

« Please, leave us alone ! We're sorry ! » She begged .

« You raped and killed one of my sisters. I will have no mercy on your souls. » Lady mercilessly replied.

The three girls screamed in fear and agony, and then they dissapeared into the blackness, their souls left for satan to devour.

Lady went down the stairs, opened the door and went out. It was raining. The sky was mourning NightPrincessXxX. The sky was crying. BloodyDirtyFingers was crying. Everyone cried that day. Everyone except Lady Darkravencrow. Because Lady Darkravencrow couldn't feel anything anymore.


End file.
